School, Life, and the Band
by Marciesv9
Summary: Hinas a little Ooc-She looked over at Hinata, she was wearing a black jacket with jeans and black vans that have a broken heart on them. “Ready?” Asked Hinata to the older girl. “Am I ever?” replied the girl. SasuHina ItachiOc InoShikaTemeri NejiTen R
1. Chapter 1

School, Life, and the band.

A Naruto fanfiction.

By- The person you'll love to hate.

Disclaimer- If I owned it would I be making this fanfiction?

--

"Hey Shiori! Wake up!" Called Hinata from the down stairs living area. The said 'Shiori' lazily lifts her head from her pillow and looks around.

"Hmm?" She said.

"Come on Shiori we need to go to the school to sign up!" Said the girl named Hinata.

"I'm coming woman." Shiori replied.

She went to her closet and pulled out a white skirt that goes to the ankle, and a purple and black striped sweater with a white shirt on top, she picked up a pair of skull purple vans and got dressed.

Then she went the bathroom and washed her mouth. After she brushed her short orangery-blond hair and went to the living area and got an apple from the fruit bowl.

She looked over at Hinata, she was wearing a black jacket with jeans and black vans that have a broken heart on them.

"Ready?" Asked Hinata to the older girl. "Am I ever?" replied the girl.

--

Ne? What do you think? Should I continue? or not? Yes, no?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- well thank you for the reviews. I know the last chapter was short so I'm making theses at least 2 pages long. Well heres the next chapter I'm going to start to take request for songs. So put you suggestions in. Oh and by the by this chapter helps you understand why they are there and whatnot. Arigato.

Disclaimer- I do not own what is not mine.

-

(Shiori POV)

I yawned into my hand and kept on walking. Hinata was nervously poking her finger beside me.

"Ne, Hinata-chan." I said to her in my slight English-American accent. She looked at me. "Relax no one here is going to bite you, well other than me but still chill out." I chuckled a bit, and Hinata started to giggle. I remember when we first met...

)(Flash Back)(

"Papa must I go?" I asked my father, I had to go with him to a special place where he had to met this person from japan. I was thrilled, yes meeting someone foreign perked my interest but still, a BIUSINESS meeting I rather stay at home. But he just had to tell me that he had a daughter. Just had to.

)(At the Huuga Headquarters)(

We walked what seemed like forever, but knowing me I'm just exaggerating, to a point at least. We walked in a large area where a large table was. At the head of the table was the man my father was meeting. "Ah you came!" Said the man. He looked down at me and smiled, I don't like his smile. "Why don't your leave your daughter with mine?" He said to my Dad. "I think they'll get along just fine." My dad nodded and pushed to to the room where the said daughter of the man was.

I saw only one child my age. I walked up to her. "Hello." I said. I was wondering if she knew English.

"O-oh h-hello." She looked down and blushed. "Your the daughter of the scary man over there?" I pointed to the door. She looked at me and smiled "H-hai." "So... whats your name?" I asked.

"O-oh i-its H-h-Hinata." She replied softly "Whats yours?" "Shiori." I said with a smile. Hinata smiled back.

After a couple of minutes we started to talk like we were old friends. "Hina-chan?" I called to her already giving her a nickname. "Hai, Ri-chan." She too has given me one. Out of no where I jumped on here and bit her, not enough to hurt her but enough to scare her. "Ah!" She gave a small whimper. "Ne, Hina-chan you taste like lilacs." I said. She looked at me with confused eyes then she jumped on me and licked my cheek. "Ne, Ri-chan you taste like strawberries." She got off and we both stared at each other. After a couple of minutes, we both erupted out laughing. That was a start to a very awkward friendship.

)(End Flash Back.)()(Third person POV)(

"Ri-chan." Said Hinata to the girl beside of her.

"Hai?"

"We are here." She said looking at the front of the school. There where Sakura trees everywhere, the school had an old feeling to it. Hinata gave a small smile, while Shiori shrugged. "Eh. Its good enough." She remarked.

Hinata walked in with Shiori in tow. They headed to the main office. They walked inside to see a woman typing furiously. "E-eto umm excuse me?" Hinata said timidly. The said lady stopped typing and looked up. "Yes?" she blinked once.

"Eto, w-we are here to sign up." Hinata replied.

"Oh! Okay then sweeties." She said in a friendly tone.

After about an hour later they two girls walked home each with a map and schedule.

On the way home Hinata was thinking about when Shiori decided to live with Hinata in Japan.

)(Flash Back.)(

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hai?" Hinata said to the phone.

"_Ne, Hina-chan its Ri."_ Said the other person in the line.

"Oh Konichi'wa Ri-chan."

"_Ne Hina-chan, eto my parents are moving."_

"Oh?"

"_Hai, eto I asked my parents if if could move to Japan and they said only of..." _She trailed off.

"You could live with me?" Hinata finished off in a happy tone.

"_Ya." _

)(End Flash Back)(

)(3rd POV)(

The girls arrived at their house and Hinata went to the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and called to Shiori. "Ri-chan I'm going to the supermarket and going to pick up our uniforms. You want to come?" She said to Shiori who had a strawberry pocky in her mouth. "Okay I'm bored anyway." she replied.

)(At the Uniform department)(

The girls went and picked up the uniforms, which Shiori hated them. It was a black or blue skirt that came above the knee and had a button up,white or blue, shirt and a cross tie. They had to were knee high white socks, with black shoes.

)(Later)(

Shiori and Hinata walked around the market picking the things they needed.

After the small trip to the store, the girls returned home. They had a quick dinner which Hinata had to make the second time, the first time was Shiori cooking and she forgot to take it out and it almost burned the oven. After that small incident they went to there rooms to sleep.

--

A/n- there please review!!

Ja ne


	3. explanation

This story is in the process of being rewritten

Check my profile for other important information thank you for under standing

Oh and this story is being deleted in a week


	4. Should I continue?

Hello! I am here to ask if you wish me to continue writing this story. If I get at least 2 positive reviews, I will update, and maybe revise a couple of things.


End file.
